Star Halo
by Reclamador
Summary: Que pasaria si halo y star wars se juntaran...averigualo aquí. Personajes Spartan creados por mi.
1. Capítulo 1

**Capítulo 1: Introducción Halo.**

* * *

 _Nota de autor_

 _Esta es una historia que aún no ha sido resuelta para después de terminar mi primer historia si no la han leído se llama Los Caballeros llegan._

 _Espero que les gusto esta historia._

 _Sin mas comencemos._

* * *

En un pasado distante, una raza de muy avanzada tecnología, conocida como Forerunner, luchó contra una especie parásita llamada Flood. Esta, que se propaga a través de la infestación de otras formas de vida, rebasó las capacidades de los precursores e infestó casi toda la galaxia. Una de las aves afectadas fue la humanidad, quienes se vieron forzados a aventurarse al espacio y entrar en el conflicto.

Los Forerunners, tras haber analizado todas las opciones posibles, decidieron recurrir a su última opción: una arma definitiva en contra de los Flood. Utilizando una instalación conocida como "el Arca", construyeron gigantescas estructuras en forma de anillo, los Halos. La matriz de los halos, una vez activa, destruiría toda la vida inteligente de la galaxia, forzando a los Flood a morir de hambre. Intentando resistir hasta el último momento, los Forerunner activaron los anillos y desaparecieron.

Decenas de miles de años después, en el Siglo XXVI, la humanidad, bajo el control gubernamental del Mando Espacial de las Naciones Unidas, o el UNSC (Comando Espacial de las Naciones Unidas), colonizó muchos planetas gracias al desarrollo de los viajes más interesantes a velocidades superiores a la de la luz. Los conflictos estallan entre las "colonias internas" y las más jóvenes y remotas "colonias externas" hasta escalar a una guerra civil. La UNSC desarrolla un programa para crear súper soldados de élite conocidos como Spartans para poner fin a la rebelión de manera silenciosa.2 En el año 2525, la colonia humana de Cosecha es atacada por una alianza teórica de varias extrañas que se hacen llamar el "Pacto". Los líderes de la alianza declaran a la humanidad como herejes y una ofensa para sus dioses (los precursores) y comienzan una guerra santa para exterminar a toda la raza humana. La tecnología Covenant, junto con su superioridad numérica, prueban ser armas letales y decisivas. El único factor que juega al favor de la humanidad son los supersoldados Spartan, aunque hay que tener pocos para cambiar el rumbo de la batalla.

En 2552, el Covenant llega a Reach, la última fortaleza del UNSC además de la Tierra, y lanza una invasión masiva al planeta. Los últimos Spartans y las fuerzas armadas de la UNSC son insuficientes para evitar el bombardeo de la superficie con plasma, destruyendo todo lo que a su paso. Siguiendo órdenes para evitar la localización de la Tierra, la inteligencia artificial (IA) Cortana, una tabla de la nave "Pillar of Autumn" escoge un conjunto de coordenadas al azar que resulta con el descubrimiento de una instalación Halo. El Covenant los persigue, logrando dañar la nave y dirigiendo la batalla hacia la superficie del anillo. El Covenant accidentalmente libera al Flood que se encuentra preso; para evitar cualquier riesgo, el guardián del anillo, 343 Guilty Spark, recurre al Spartan John-117 (Jefe maestro), quien es uno de los pocos Spartan que quedan. Sin embargo, Cortana revela que la activación del anillo conllevaría su propia destrucción. El jefe maestro y Cortana deciden detonar los motores del Pilar de Otoño, destruyendo el Halo en el proceso y previniendo así el escape de los Flood. Regresar a la Tierra con unos cuantos supervivientes humanos y avisar de un ataque Covenant next.

El Covenant, su nueva instalación Halo (la instalación 05) para llevar a cabo su profecía religiosa de la destrucción de la humanidad. Para ello, lanzan una invasión a la Tierra. Entre los defensores del planeta se encuentran el jefe maestro, el sargento Avery Johnson y la comandante Miranda Keyes. Una raza en el Covenant, los Sangellis (élites), se enteraron de la verdad acerca de los anillos y se unieron a las fuerzas humanas para evitar la activación de los Halos. Esta alianza improvisada tiene éxito y logran detener al Covenant. Sin embargo, la desactivación forzosa del anillo libera un protocolo de respaldo que prepara a todos los anillos para su detonación remota desde una ubicación: el Arca.

Aún no se conoce la verdad acerca de los anillos, el Alto Nombre de la Verdad, el Pacto y los remanentes leales al Pacto siguen su camino hacia la Tierra, donde creen que está enterrada el Arca.

Una gran batalla es librada entre el Covenant, la humanidad y el mundo infectado por los Flood. Eventualmente, el Pacto es repelente y escapan a través de un túnel en el espacio, el cual provoca una gran devastación de África y la erradicación de los Inundaciones en la Tierra.

Siguiendo un mensaje que Cortana dejó a bordo de una nave Flood, el jefe maestro, el inquisidor, Elites, Johnson, Keyes y sus tropas siguen al profeta Verdad a través del portal. 343 chispa culpable se les une, quien ayuda al jefe al no tener una función que se realiza tras la destrucción de su anillo. Una vez cruzado el portal, se encuentra con una inmensa estructura artificial que se encuentra bastante más allá de los confines de la galaxia: el Arca. Un gran número de Flood llega a bordo de Gran Caridad, la ciudad "sagrada" del Pacto y comienza la infestación de la estructura.

Gravemind, un ente que representa la mente colectiva de los Flood ayuda al inquisidor y al jefe maestro en encontrar a Verdad, ya que la activación del Arca también significa el fin de su especie. En busca de un Keyes, muerta tras un intento infructuoso para rescatar un Johnson, quien está siendo usado por Verdad para intentar activar el Arca. El jefe maestro y el inquisidor impiden su activación y matan a una verdad antes de que pueda ser consumido por los Flood. El grupo se entera de que el Arca está construyendo automáticamente un reemplazo para el anillo destruido, y el jefe maestro decide activar este nuevo Halo, erradicando así la infestación Flood en el Arca pero salvando a la mayor parte de la galaxia. Para detonar el anillo, el jefe rescata a Cortana, quien tiene la llave de activación del Halo destruido anteriormente.

El grupo se desplaza hacia la sala de control del Halo para activarlo, y chispa culpable explica que ya no está completo, su detonación prematura acarrea la destrucción completa del Arca. Johnson ignora su "advertencia" y chispa culpable lo mata para proteger "su nuevo anillo". El jefe maestro destruye un chispa culpable, activa el anillo y con el Inquisidor escapan de la auto-destrucción del Halo a bordo de la fragata de la UNSC "Adelante hacia el alba". Sin embargo, la detonación del anillo hace colapsar el portal por el que viajan resultando en la fragmentación de la nave. Sólo la parte delantera, donde viaja el Inquisidor, llega a la Tierra. Creyendo al jefe maestro muerto, un servicio conmemorativo es dado en su honor y en honor a los caídos de la guerra contra el Covenant. Tras el monumento, el inquisidor y sus Elites parten hacia su planeta. Sin embargo, la parte trasera de la película "Adelante hacia el amanecer" no fue destruida completamente, y se muestra flotando en una parte desconocida del espacio, con el jefe y Cortana a bordo. Cortana activa una señal de emergencia y el jefe se somete al sueño criogénico.

Cuatro años después de la destrucción del Arca, el jefe es despertado por Cortana para encontrarse con un ataque Covenant. Capturados en la influencia de un pozo gravitatorio artificial, hijo empujado, junto con los restos de la "Forward Unto Dawn", hacia el planeta artificial "Réquiem", construido por los Forerunners. Tras haber recibido una señal de la nave de la UNSC "Infinity", van al centro del planeta para desactivar lo que parecen ser bloqueadores de señales. Sin embargo, liberan un guerrero Forerunner hostil llamado "El didacta". El jefe y Cortana apenas lograron el honor, luchando con fuerzas Covenant y soldados IA conocidos como "Prometeos", lograron llegar al "Infinito". Durante este trayecto, Cortana decide confesar que se está volviendo rampante, un problema de estado inherente a las AI que han aprendido demasiado y eventualmente pierden control de sí, se vuelven locas. En el intento de destruir el pozo gravitatorio, la bibliotecaria, una conciencia Precursora. le transmite al jefe conocimiento acerca de su esposo, el didacta, y acelera la evolución del jefe; Durante el conflicto con los inundados, el día de la muerte, el día de la muerte, el día de la muerte. de convertirlos nuevamente en seres vivos solo creaban abominaciones terroríficas contra la humanidad, una especie que odiaba una causa de la guerra entre ellos, convirtiéndolos en un ejército para luchar contra los Flood.

Desobedeciendo la orden del capitán de la "Infinidad" para eliminar la vez más más corta Cortando y escapando para perseguir a la Didacta, el maestro mayor intenta evitar que la vez más el Compositor, que se encuentre escondido en un cinturón de asteroides cercano a uno de los antiguos anillos Halo. El jefe falla en su intento y el Didacta reactiva el dispositivo, matando a todos los humanos en la estación de estudio, menos al jefe, gracias a que es más evolucionado que los otros, gracias a la bibliotecaria. El jefe sigue al Didacta a través de un portal hacia la Tierra, donde abordan la nave del Didacta y se preparan para destruirlo y al dispositivo. El jefe llega tarde, ya que el Didacta logra activar el compositor, convirtiéndose en los humanos en prometeos, pero aún no era tarde para salvar a la humanidad, el jefe prepara una mina nuclear HAVOK mientras que Cortana envía su personalidad rampante a hacer estragos en el sistema, logrando desactivar los escudos del Didacta. Este intenta matar al jefe, pero Cortana interviene, permitiendo al jefe matar al Didacta y detonar la bomba, destruyendo así al Compositor y salvando a la Tierra. Cortana logrará proteger por última vez al jefe, esta vez de la explosión de la bomba y lo que queda para ser rescatado por las naves de la UNSC. Cortana logra salvar al jefe, pero es destruido junto con el Compositor. Cortana logrará proteger por última vez al jefe, esta vez de la explosión de la bomba y lo que queda para ser rescatado por las naves de la UNSC. Cortana logra salvar al jefe, pero es destruido junto con el Compositor. Cortana logrará proteger por última vez al jefe, esta vez de la explosión de la bomba y lo que queda para ser rescatado por las naves de la UNSC. Cortana logra salvar al jefe, pero es destruido junto con el Compositor.

Tras la destrucción del compositor y la muerte de Cortana, el Jefe maestro llega a una instalación de la UNSC donde le quitan y reemplazan la armadura que llevaba desde los eventos de Halo 2 por una versión mejorada.

8 meses después, la UNSC crea un nuevo equipo espartano conocido como Osiris, conformado por Tanaka, Vale, Buck y Locke. Su primera misión es recuperar a la doctora Catherine Halsey quien es retenida por el entonces líder del convenio Jul 'Mdama, el equipo Osiris llega a la posición de Halsey y Jul' Mdama logrando recuperar a Halsey y asesinando al líder del convenio, tiempo después regresan a la UNSC Infinity donde Halsey queda en custodia por el Spartan Sarah Palmer y el capitán Lasky. El equipo azul conformado por Kelly, Linda, Fred y John siguen activos y completando misiones, su misión actual es asegurar el Argentino Moon, que era propiedad de ONI donde se presume que ha habido experimentos biológicos, pero después de un incidente toda la tripulación murió quedando el Argent Luna a la deriva y que tiempo después fue capturado por el pacto. John tiene una visión en la que Cortana se aparece en la cámara que está en la parte trasera y que está en un meridiano, al despertar de la visión del forzado en el aro de la luna saltos hacia su ubicación y sería imposible derrotarlos, al comienzo de la destrucción de la Luna Moon para entrar en supernova El jefe de la información sobre el infinito de la situación e intenta volver al equipo a Meridian por el contacto potencial con cortana, pero sí a la orden de regresar a la Infinidad, el jefe de la desobediencia y deserta del mando de la UNSC, convirtiéndolo en una presa para el equipo Osiris. El equipo Osiris se ha enviado a Meridian (planeta que ha sido víctima de la Vitrificación por parte del Pacto),

La doctora Halsey localiza un Guardián que Cortana aún no activaba, el cual se encuentra en Sanghelios, planeta de las élites, el cual se encuentra en plena guerra civil entre las espadas de Sanghelios (fuerzas del Inquisidor) y el Covenant.

El equipo Osiris se ha llevado hasta Sanghelios por las raíces de Sanghelios y ayuda al Inquisidor. El inquisidor es rescatado y llevado de vuelta hasta su campamento. El equipo Osiris le pide ayuda al Inquisidor para que los lleve a Su Nación, lugar donde se encuentra el Guardián inactivo. llegar al centro de Sunaion y las fuerzas del convenio en Sanghelios comienza a sucumbir, logrando llegar y subirse a un Guardián al que Cortana ya está llamando.

John trata de convencer a Cortana, pero termina fallando y siendo encerrado por ella dentro de un Cryptum. Antes de escapar Osiri los rescata, pero los guardianes crean pulsos electromagnéticos que sumen a la tierra y los demás colonias en la oscuridad. Ahora lo que queda de la UNSC debe encontrar un modo que elimine estas máquinas y detener una Cortana, que también parezca un modo de activar los anillos Halo restante, para acabar con todo Halo.

* * *

 _ **Gracias por su atencion y leer mis delirios.**_


	2. Capirulo 2

**Capítulo 2: Escuadrón Zeta Parte 1.**

* * *

 _Nota de autor_

 _Primero quiero agradecer por leer y comentar su opinión gracias._

 _Leyendo un comentario que me dijo que el Capítulo 1: Introducción Halo no era tan necesario y por eso que el Capítulo 2: Introducción a Star Wars, ya no se publica y tiene razón no va a leerse algo que no saben, bueno como decia el Capítulo 2 ahora en este capítulo pasaremos directamente a la historia, pero todavía quiere que haga Capítulo 2 original comentado y lo trágico gustosamente._

 _También_ _quiero aclarar que los capítulos hablan notas repartidas entre la historia, así como la descripción muy detallada de los personajes._

 _Así_ _como un Enemigo muy cabrón, así como si tienen sugerencias para la historia las ideas y los piensan como agregarlas._

 _A las imágenes de los personajes al final de la historia el enlace estará al final._

 _Gracias por su atención._

 _Sin mas comencemos nuestra historia épicaaaaa._

(Nuestra historia comienza cuando transcurren los eventos de Halo 5, mientras que todos intentan detenerse en Cortana, un Escuadrón de Spartan regresa de una misión a la Planeta Alcance con tecnología Precursora)

* * *

Mmmm, que extraño, intentare una vez mas mas ...

Torre de Control, aquí Pelican 3-8-5-1, solicitando permiso para aterrizar ...

...

...

Torre de Control, aquí Spartan-214 Lider de Zeta, me recibió solicitando permiso para aterrizar ...

...

...

 **¡Maldita sea!** (Suspiro) por qué nadie contesta supongo que podría ser peor (Sentándose en el proceso del piloto), mmm tal vez un mensaje funcione ...

...

...

Bueno parece que no (Suspiro) que hago ...

(Descripción del personaje:

Líder de Escuadrón Zeta. Rango: Comandante.

Spartan lV-2140 "Dragan".

Casco - Mark IV

Torso - Préfet

Hombro izquierdo - Ricochet

Hombro derecho - Ricochet

Antebrazos - Préfet

Piernas - Mark IV

Visor - Medianoche

Color de armadura:

Color principal: Negro

Color secundario: Azul fuerte

Arma principal: Rifle de Asalto MA5D / RPT

70 proyectiles / cargador

Accesorios:

Cañón Largo: Aumenta el alcance efectivo y el magnetismo de disparo.

Mira Láser: Buscador de objetivos láser que aumenta la precisión.

Cargador aumentado: Aumenta la munición disponible y la reserva en un 50%.

Marcador de Amenaza: El marcador de amenaza rastrea a los enemigos.

Supresor Sonoro: El supresor sonoro aumenta el alcance efectivo y reduce la huella de disparo.

Arma secundaria: Subfusil M7 S

192 proyectiles / cargador

Arma cuerpo a cuerpo: Cuchillo Kukri

Habilidad de armadura: Camuflaje Activo

Mochila Cohete

Sistema de Armadura:

Estado Operativo de Armadura: 100% Operativa

Estado Operativo de Escudos: 100% Operativa

Estado Operativo de Sistemas: 100% Operativa

Estado Operativo de Arma Principal: 100% Operativa

Estado Operativo de Arma Secundaria: 100% Operativa

Inteligencia Artificial 1-8-2-2

"Amelia".

Género: Femenino

Especie: Humano

Designación: IA de Combate, Táctica y Apoyo

Fin de la Descripción.

Los aspectos físicos de las Personajes irán apareciendo en la historia.)

(Sonido de Puerta Abriéndose)

Mmmm quien es - Pregunto Dragan.

Soy yo Comandante - dijo una Voz Masculina con un toque de acento Ruso.

(Descripción del personaje:

Francotirador de Escuadrón Zeta. Rango: Alcalde.

Spartan lV -1999 "Sombra".

Casco - Escáner

Torso - Infiltrator Trac

Hombro izquierdo - Scout TOXC

Hombro derecho - Scout TOXC

Antebrazos - TOXC plateado interno

Piernas - LG-50 a granel

Visor - Medianoche

Color de armadura:

Color principal: Negro

Color secundario: Azul fuerte

Arma principal: Rifle de Precisión SRS99-S5 AM

6 proyectiles / cargador

Arma secundaria: Subfusil M7 S

192 proyectiles / cargador

Arma cuerpo a cuerpo: Cuchillo Kukri

Habilidad de armadura: Camuflaje Activo

Visión Prometeo

Sistema de Armadura:

Estado Operativo de Armadura: 100% Operativa

Estado Operativo de Escudos: 100% Operativa

Estado Operativo de Sistemas: 100% Operativa

Estado Operativo de Arma Principal: 100% Operativa

Estado Operativo de Arma Secundaria: 100% Operativa

Inteligencia Artificial 4-9-2

"Delta."

Género: Masculino

Especie: Sangheili Zelot

Designación: IA Táctica y de Apoyo

Fin de la Descripción.)

A eres tu Shadow, pensé que eras Luna, que pasa Shadow te ves algo nervioso - Pregunto Dragan.

Bueno ... venia a ver como estabas - Respondió Shadow.

Estoy bien, por qué me preguntas, Dijo Dragan.

Bueno ... - Shadow se rasca la parte trasera del casco, mientras Dragan se levantó para mirarlo - ... es que te escuchamos la pregunta y nos preguntamos que pasaba - responde a Shadow ahora nervioso.

(Suspiro) No pasa nada, es solo que nadie en El control responde y lo lleva a cabo por casi media hora - Respondió Dragan un poco cansado.

Ya lo intento por otros Canales o por Mensajes - Pregunto Shadow.

Si ya lo intenté y no, tampoco funciona - Respondio Dragan.

Entonces que haces ahora - Pregunto Shadow.

Bueno y tomado la opción de aterrizar y comprobar por qué nadie responde o - dijo Dragan.

o que - dijo Shadow un poco curioso.

O esperar a que alguien responde, lo cual dudo mucho - término Dragan.

Creo que seria mejor aterrizar y comprobar - Dijo Shadow.

Yo también podría significar eso, podrías avisar al resto del escuadrón que se preparen y también al paquete - Dijo Dragan.

Entendido informare al resto - Le dijo Shadow mientras se iba de la cabina.

Parte trasera del Pelican.

Qué crees que el paso al comandante para gritar, por lo regular es una persona calmada - preguntó una mujer con un pequeño acento japonés.

(Descripción del personaje:

Medica de Escuadrón Zeta. Rango: Subteniente Grado 2.

Spartan lV -1199 "Eliza".

Casco - SCDO

Torso - SCDO

Hombro izquierdo - SCDO

Hombro derecho - SCDO

Antebrazos - SCDO

Piernas - Mark IV

Visor - Medianoche

Color de armadura:

Color principal: Negro

Color secundario: Azul fuerte

Arma principal: Rifle de Batalla BR85

60 rondas / cargador

Accesorios:

Cañón Largo: Aumenta el alcance efectivo y el magnetismo de disparo.

Mira Láser: Buscador de objetivos láser que aumenta la precisión.

Propulsores de Estabilización: Los propulsores ayudan a controlar el retroceso.

Bayoneta Knight: La Bayoneta Knight aumenta su efectividad en combate.

Cargador aumentado: Aumenta la munición disponible y la reserva en un 50%.

Marcador de Amenaza: El marcador de amenaza rastrea a los enemigos.

Supresor Sonoro: El supresor sonoro aumenta el alcance efectivo y reduce la huella de disparo.

.

Arma secundaria: Escopeta Tactica M45D / Legislador Variable.

30 proyectiles / cargador

Arma cuerpo a cuerpo: Cuchillo Kukri

Habilidad de armadura: Campo regenerativo

Mochila Cohete

Sistema de Armadura:

Estado Operativo de Armadura: 100% Operativa

Estado Operativo de Escudos: 100% Operativa

Estado Operativo de Sistemas: 100% Operativa

Estado Operativo de Arma Principal: 100% Operativa

Estado Operativo de Arma Secundaria: 100% Operativa

Inteligencia Artificial 1-2-0-8

"Almiar."

Género: Masculino

Especie: Humano

Designación: IA de Apoyo y Médica

Fin de la Descripción.)

No lo se y ni me importa, lo único que importa ahora, es llegar y quitarme la armadura (Suspiro) aunque sea un rato - Dijo una Voz femenina con acento Sureño.

(Descripción del personaje:

Explorador de Escuadrón Zeta. Rango: Capitán.

Spartan lV -1629 "Luna".

Casco - Scout TOSC

Torso - Mark V

Hombro izquierdo - Gungnir

Hombro derecho - Gungnir

Antebrazos - Twin-Plated

Piernas - Mark V

Visor - Medianoche

Color de armadura:

Color pricipal: negro

Color secundario: Azul fuerte

Arma principal: Subfusil M7 S / Dual

192 proyectiles / cargador

Arma secundaria: Rifle de Tirador Designado M395

98 proyectiles / cargador

Arma cuerpo a cuerpo: Cuchillo Kukri

Habilidad de armadura: Camuflaje Activo

Mochila Propulsora

Sistema de Armadura:

Estado Operativo de Armadura: 100% Operativa

Estado Operativo de Escudos: 100% Operativa

Estado Operativo de Sistemas: 100% Operativa

Estado Operativo de Arma Principal: 100% Operativa

Estado Operativo de Arma Secundaria: 100% Operativa

Inteligencia Artificial 1-0-1-8

"Alicia".

Genero: Femenino

Especie: Sangheili Zelot

Designación: IA de Combate y Táctica

Fin de la Descripción.)

Que mala eres Luna, que tal si el Comandante está deprimido - Comentó Aliza.

(Risa larga) Aliza, de lo único que está en ese loco deprimido sería que le bajaran el sueldo - Dijo Luna intentando no reirse.

(Aliza haciendo un puchero) Eres muy mala - Dijo Aliza un poco enojada.

Si es así, lo que tu digas, solo no me culpes si es cierto - Dijo bromeando Luna.

Si las señoritas ya dejaron de jugar - Hablo Shadow llamando la atención de los 3 miembros.

El Comandante dice que se armen, ya casi llegamos a casa - Ordena mientras que los demás están a mano.

Bueno Luna al menos ya casi llegamos - Dijo Aliza.

Por fin ya no aguanto otro minuto más aquí - Dijo Luna

Por cierto Sombra que le pasaba al Comandante - Preguntó Luna

Y tu diciendo que no importaba eeeh - Dijo Aliza con una sonrisa debajo del casco.

Solo quiero saber si quieres vivo - Dijo Luna un poco irritada.

Si, aja - Dijo Aliza.

Si las damas, ya terminaron - debo preparar la carga ...

...

Kord podrias confirmar que el paquete esté listo - Dijo Shadow.

Entendido Shadow - Dijo una Voz masculina profunda.

(Descripción del personaje:

Especialista de Escuadrón Zeta. Rango: Capitán.

Spartan lV -1320 "Kord".

Casco - Enfoncer TRBL

Torso - AEON orbital

Hombro izquierdo - Ricochet

Hombro derecho - Ricochet

Antebrazos - Ricochet

Piernas - XG-89 Narrow RFCT

Visor - Medianoche

Color de armadura:

Color principal: Negro

Color secundario: Azul fuerte

Arma Pesada: Ametralladora Pesada M247H / Modificada (parecida a la del Spartan ll Jorge-052)

Cargador: Infinito

Capacidad: Ilimitada

Arma principal: Ametralladora Ligera M739 / Variable Deseo de Destrucción

Cargador: 120 proyectiles

Capacidad: 400 balas

Arma secundaria: Arma de Asalto / Anti-Vehículo de Medio Cohete Suelo-Suelo M41

Cargador: 2 cohetes

Capacidad: 15 cohetes

Arma cuerpo a cuerpo: Dos Cuchillos Kukri

Habilidad de armadura: Escudo burbuja

Camuflaje Activo

Sistema de Armadura:

Estado Operativo de Armadura: 100% Operativa

Estado Operativo de Escudos: 100% Operativa

Estado Operativo de Sistemas: 100% Operativa

Estado Operativo de Arma Principal: 100% Operativa

Estado Operativo de Arma Secundaria: 100% Operativa

Inteligencia Artificial 1-2-8-8

"Galatea".

Genero: Femenino

Especie: Humano

Designacion: IA de Combate, Tactica y Apoyo

Fin de la Descripción.)

Escuadrón Zeta preparándose y estamos aterrizando - Aviso Dragan.

Ok, todos listos - Pregunto Shadow (Asintiendo todos).

(Dragan aterriza el pelícano y va con el resto.)

Listo escuadrón, averiguemos porque nadie responde - Dice Dragan.

Vigilen sus lados, esto me da mala espina - Dijo Kord.

Ya espero con ansias - Dijo Luna.

Ok, Shadow abre la compuerta -Dijo Dragan.

Entendido - Afirmó Shadow.

(Compuerta abriéndose.)

Pero que demonios - Preguntó Shadow.

 **Continuará** **...**

 _ **Gracias por su atención y leer mis tonterías, Feliz dia.**_


End file.
